


Fuck or Die

by somali77



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77





	Fuck or Die

–

 

Kotetsu war vielleicht etwas trottelig, okay. Aber er hatte einen ziemlich guten Instinkt und er war nicht so lange  
auf dieser schönen Erde gewandelt um völlig auszublenden, dass es etwas gab was sich  
„Unresolved Sexual Tension“ nannte.  
Er hatte nicht besonders viel Übung in dem -speziellen- Department, denn bis auf ein paar nervöse Fummeleien  
in seiner High School Zeit, als er noch jung und notgeil war, (mit Antonio, ja er versuchte das auch zu verdrängen, vielen Dank)  
und diverse Anspielungen von Fire Emblem- ihrem manntastischsten Superhelden voll flammender Leidenschaft-  
beschränkte sich seine erotische Erfahrung mit dem männlichen Geschlecht auf sich selbst und seine linke Hand.  
Vielleicht nicht gerade viel, aber genug jedenfalls, um nicht in homophober Panik mit der Behauptung um sich zu werfen,  
sein kleiner Tiger würde nie unter Männerfingern stramm stehen- denn das war bei einfach jedem Kerl eine verdammte Lüge.

Er sah ein, dass Sex entspannte.  
Er war sogar nüchtern genug um einzusehen, dass Sex dieses furchtbare, nervenzerreibende Dominanzgerangel glätten  
und für mehr Harmonie sorgen konnte. Make Love, not War! Nicht dass er auch nur annähernd scharf darauf war.  
Nicht ausgerechnet in der Konstellation. Aber quer durchs Tierreich besprangen sich dominante Männchen um ihre Rangordnung  
auszufechten. Und letztens hatte er irgendwann Nachts diese Dokumentation im Discovery- Channel gesehen,  
dass gerade Kaninchen-...

Er verzog das Gesicht und versuchte den Teil seines Hirns, der bei der Vorstellung in wildem Widerstand zu kreischen begann,  
mit zwei Fingern an seinen Schläfen zu besänftigen.  
„Pa~!“, rief Kaede empört aus seinem Handy und er zuckte etwas zusammen, „Du hörst mir mal wieder überhaupt nicht zu!  
Was machst du grade?!“

„Uhm-... sorry! Sorry Schatz!“, stieß er hervor, „Tut mir leid, Daddy hat in letzter Zeit irgendwie zu wenig Schlaf bekommen-  
ich liebe dich! Entschuldige. Was hast du grade gesagt?“

Lautes Schnauben antwortete ihm vom anderen Ende der Verbindung.  
„Pa, du sollst nicht zu lange arbeiten!“  
„Ich weiß, Schatz, es tut mir leid!“  
„Und du hast nicht schon wieder getrunken, oder? Du weißt, es löst keine Probleme wenn du trinkst!“

Kotetsu schob die Cognac- Flasche schuldbewusst an die äußerste Ecke des Couchtisches.  
„Erinner dich an das eine Mal, als du Nachts heimkamst und die Sorgerechts- Überprüfung am nächsten Tag vergessen hast!  
Die Leute von der Jugendführsorge hatten einen nachhaltig guten Eindruck von dir, total verkatert auf dem vollgekotzten Sofa!“  
„Ach Kaede!“, Kotetsu winselte wie ein getretener Hund, „Bitte nicht, Schatz! Das war ein einziges Mal und ist bisher nie wieder  
vorgekommen, ich schwöre!“

„Oh mann, Pa...“, sie seufzte schwer und Kotetsus großes Herz schmolz in dem versöhnlichen Unterton, der ihm sagte, dass  
sie ihm nicht mehr allzu böse war, „Ich hab dich lieb, Daddy. Mach nicht zuviel Unsinn, ja?“  
„Kaede? Ich hab dich auch lieb, mein Schatz. Ich hoffe, ich kann bald mal wieder bei euch vorbei kommen.“  
„Okay- hey, Dad?“  
„Ja, Mäuschen?“

„... Falls du -irgendwie- dran kommen solltest, kannst du versuchen, mir ein Barnaby- Autogramm mitzubringen?  
Er ist so-... stark und cool und männlich! Und er sieht so gut aus! Oh mann! Ich glaub ich bin verliebt!“  
Kotetsus Kopf fiel nach vorn abwärts, er kratzte sich mit dem Daumen zwischen zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Natürlich, Schatz.“

Kaninchen... Dominanzgerangel... Diese verflucht Yuppie- hafte, getönte Sonnenbrille.  
Kaum hatte er seine Tochter verabschiedet und aufgelegt, war seine Miene so düster wie vor dem Gespräch.

Und obwohl ihn keiner sehen konnte entschied er sich, demonstrativ ein bisschen zu würgen.

-

„Yo, Bunnyleinchen! Na, hast du heute wieder so herzerfrischend beschissene Laune?“

„Hör zu alter Mann. Ich weiß du bist womöglich senil und ich sollte nachsichtig sein. Aber wenn du es wagen solltest  
mich anzufassen, schlage ich dir dein erbärmliches Grinsen ein. Und du weißt dass du in deinem Arbeitsvertrag  
für Zahnersatz draufzahlst.“

Kotetsu hielt die zum Schulterklopfen erhobene Hand ungläubig senkrecht, bevor er in grimmiger Ernüchterung schnaubte  
und sich in den Wartebereich hinüber trollte, wo der große Obermotz- sprich, der Chef ihrer Sponsorfirma-  
sich vielleicht in den nächsten Stunden dazu herablassen würde ihn hereinzubitten und sein Selbstwertgefühl  
in den Teppich zu trampeln...

War das zu glauben? Ein junger Kerl, vielleicht gerade mal so ein paar Jährchen über Zwanzig, mit dieser  
haarsträubend herablassenden, arroganten Art?! Wie konnte man in so jungem Alter nur schon so arschig sein?  
Der benahm sich als gehörte ihm die ganze Firma, als wäre ER Vorgesetzter, dabei hatte der Wichser vielleicht  
gerade mal zwei Wochen Erfahrung.

Wie konnte man hart arbeitende, ältere Kollegen mit dieser Marmormiene und diesem gefriergetrockneten Blick begrüßen,  
als wären sie kleine Maden oder sonstwas?! Und was sollten diese schwulen, wasserstoffgebleichten Locken?  
Und diese widerlich schnöseligen Cowboystiefel?  
Es war überhaupt nicht so, dass er nicht teamfähig war. Er gab sich die größte Mühe der Welt, DER war nicht teamfähig!  
Kotetsu war nicht gern jemand der persönliche Fehden aufrecht hielt, zur Hölle, er war bereit alle möglichen Kompromisse  
einzugehen, aber DER hatte diese Art die einen auf Hundertachtzig brachte, auch wenn man sich noch so sehr schwor,  
das nächste Mal gelassen zu bleiben... Mürrisch beobachtete er ihn von der Seite. 

„... Heh, Bunny.“  
Da, er machte sogar Konversation. Er redete mit ihm! Und er gab sich Mühe, seinen Ton versöhnlich zu halten.  
Was man umgekehrt ja wohl nicht behaupten konnte.

„Sagte ich nicht, dass ich diesen Spitznamen nicht hören will?", allein der Tonfall war reines Gift, "Mein Name ist BARnaby.“

„Ich soll jemandem Autogrammkarten von dir mitbringen, kriegst du es über dein verdammt großes Ego nachher eine zu schreiben?“

Das Marmorgesicht des Anderen rührte sich keinen Milimeter, dafür triefte die Stimme nur so vor Sarkasmus.  
„Leg dir das Ding besser selbst unters Kopfkissen, damit du es besser in deinen dicken Schädel bekommst keinen Alleingang mehr  
zu veranstalten.“

„Keinen A-... hör mal, das war kein Alleingang, wir mussten nur IRGENDWAS tun, weil ein gewisser Jemand hier eine Ewigkeit  
braucht um seinen Plan zu konstruieren, während nebenbei ein Riesenroboter die Welt zerstört!“

Bunny schnaubte. Die kalten Augen blitzten, die metrosexuell geschniegelte Miene verzog sich zur bissigen Fratze.  
Aber du liebe Güte. Wo würden sie hinkommen, wenn ein Tiger vor Killerkaninchen Angst hätte? Mit geschwellter Brust und  
bedrohlich gehobenem Kopf rüstete er sich für die Attacke- komm nur, dachte er, komm doch. Hier bin ich, komm her und trau dich-...

„Wenigstens werfe ich mich nicht Kopf voraus ins Kampfgetümmel, damit irgendjemand anders meinen Arsch retten muss!“,  
ätzte Barnaby mit gefletschten Zähnen, „Wenigstens behindere ich meine Kollegen nicht bei der Arbeit! Wenigstens verfalle ich  
nicht in so sinnlosen Aktionismus, dass dabei noch mehr Zeug zu Bruch geht, als wenn man das Biest einfach weiter hätte wüten lassen!“

„Du bist ein eiskaltes, herzloses Mistvieh!“, jetzt konnte Kotetsu sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er war aufgesprungen, „Außer dir ist dir  
jeder Mensch scheißegal! Immer hast du so eine große Klappe und tust so cool, aber wenns dann drauf ankommt bist du auf einmal  
so verkrampft, dass du vor lauter Ladehemmung gar nicht zum Schuss kommst!“

„Ahja, alter Mann?! Und deine Technik ist NICHT existent! Du hast deine Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle! Du bildest dir ein du wärst  
ein toller Hecht, schau dich an! Du tust Leuten WEH mit deinem hirnlosen Rumgefuchtel! Von deinen guten Absichten kann sich  
keiner was kaufen! Du legst einfach los, hast keine Ahnung was du da eigentlich machst und alles endet im totalen Desaster!“

„Ich hätte ja auch auf DICH gehört, aber DU hattest ja überhaupt kein Plan! Sowas geht nicht nach Lehrbuch! Man muss einfach mal-...  
MACHEN! Wenn du mittendrin plötzlich im Handbuch nachschlagen willst, ist man als Partner mit dir ja wohl auch ganz schön  
aufgeschmissen!“

Bunny funkelte ihn an, eine wilde Mischung aus Abscheu und Besessenheit und irgendetwas zwischen ihnen summte  
wie elektrostatische Energie. Kotetsu klappte den Mund zu um ein wenig zurück zu weichen, weil er sich für flaue fünf Sekunden  
nicht sicher war, ob sein unfreiwilliger Partner ihm jetzt wirklich die Faust ins Gesicht donnern... oder aus irgendeinem Grund  
wässrige Augen bekommen-... oder ihn im Genick packen und ihm so heftig die Lippen auf den Mund rammen würde,  
dass ihnen beiden die Zähne klirrten. 

Komm doch, dachte er, komm schon! Ich werde nicht anfangen, darauf kannst du lange warten!  
Was ist, guck mich bloß nicht so an! Komm her und-... tu doch endlich irgend etwas!

Aber Bunny tat nach langem, grimmigem Blickaustausch einfach nichts.

Stattdessen fuhr er sich selbst mit einem tiefen und gefassten Atemzug wieder herunter, bestimmt irgendeine beschissene Yoga- Übung  
und das war ein so unglaublicher Trick, dass Kotetsu die Worte fehlten. Barnaby schob sich mit dem Mittelfinger die Brille weiter  
auf die Nase und richtete sich auf. Man konnte die Eiswände quasi knacken hören, die sich rund um ihn herum wieder formierten.  
Verdammt dicke Eiswände. Man brauchte Frostschutzmittel, wenn man neben ihm stand.

„Warum rede ich bloß mit dir“, kam der flüchtige Kommentar, „Versuch das nächste Mal, mir nicht in die Quere zu kommen.“

Kotetsu schnappte nach Luft- da schob die viel zu freundliche, zarte Sekretärin ihren Kopf um die Ecke und zirpte,  
völlig unpassend und entwaffnend harmlos:

„Mister Barnaby, sie können jetzt reinkommen.“

Und weg war sie wieder.  
Barnaby warf ihm noch einen Blick zu bevor er ging. Einen Blick den er nicht erwartet hatte und der irgendwie seltsam war.  
Nicht verächtlich- aber auch nicht nur flüchtig oder finster. Er starrte ihn an, mit einer Intensität als wären seine zweite Superkraft  
Laserstrahlen die er aus seinen Augen feuern konnte und als konnte er sich nur mühsam zurück halten, Kotetsu ein schwelendes Loch  
in die Schädeldecke zu brennen.

„Shit.“, atmete der Ältere nachdem er verschwunden war, ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen, nahm die flache Mütze  
von seiner Chaosfrisur und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. Was sollte er machen? Er war nicht scharf darauf,  
dass das in alle Ewigkeiten so weiter ging.

Frustriert stand er auf, zog mit seiner Geldkarte einen Cappuchino aus dem Automaten und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck.  
Und während er sich fast die Lippen verbrannte und Milchschaum aus den Mundwinkeln leckte ging sein Blick in unendliche Weiten,  
er atmete etwas aus. Warum konnte nicht einer von ihnen eine Frau sein?, dachte er wehmütig.  
Mit einer Frau wäre es leichter gewesen... Aber was sollte man machen.

Es war unausweichlich.

Und durch die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war klar, dass Bunny es auch wusste. Es wollte keiner von ihnen zugeben,  
aber letztendlich war das die einfache Konsequenz und die einzige Lösung, wenn sie sich wieder so aufpumpten  
und drohten und taten als hielten sie sich für moderne Menschen und nicht für zwei schnaufende, zähnefletschende Steinzeitmännchen  
im Kampf um Revier und Vorherrschaft.  
Der Discovery- Channel hatte Recht.

Früher oder später musste es passieren. Entweder sie fanden einen Weg, sich zusammen zu raufen-...  
oder sie würden sich gegenseitig umbringen.  
Ah, verdammt.

Er nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck Cappuchino.  
Wenn er hier wegkam, ging er vorsichtshalber mal Gleitgel kaufen...

 

-Ende-


End file.
